How are you?
by jojendras
Summary: Ten years have been past since the members of Magic users club separated. Ayanojyo Aburatsubo got the news from his Old love Takeo Takakura that he married Sae Sawanoguchi. And Akane Aikawa is now a famous actress. But what about Nanaka Nakatomi? How is she?. And will he do the request of his mother? [A/N] [T/S] [Ak/Ju]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I owned nothing, I am just a fan of Nanaka/Ayanojyo couple.

Since only few people write about this couple so I also will be part of that few...Hope ya will all like it.

* * *

 **Ayanojyo Aburatsubo**

He never really forget about his Takeo but he have to accept that he will never be his no matter what he do,

especially now that he is married to his once apprentice and member of their once so called _Magic Users club_.

Many has changed in his plans after he graduated though.

He decided to go to America and do what her mother wants for him and he succeeded.

Being one of the heads of the company and looked up to be next CEO he surely has the traits.

 _ **Aburatsubo Ayanojyo**_ a bachelor and successor of the Live Inc.

Surely he makes himself busy...

He still maintain his love sport _Tennis_ when his occupied,  
he never let himself to think too much cause he will only goes back to the past.

Doing his daily morning routine at his house reading newspaper while sipping his tea, his mother paid him a visit.

"Mom!" He stand up immediately when he saw his mother walk in, he knew her mother has spare keys to his house.

His mother drops a magazine in his desk. He saw the front page

 _"The most attractive bachelor of the year still looking for his love"_

Wearing his tuxedo, he is very manly looking while holding his tie looks like his taking off. He blink while he waits for his mother to speak.

"Ayan! When are you going to marry?" sad tone but still with sweet voice from her mother ask.

"M…mother" all he had said, even in his life he don't know when will he is going to marry, he's been busy for his own life not thinking of other things.

"Ayan, I am not getting any younger," Akiko sit with sad face "And I want to see my grandkids"

Uneasy feeling for Ayan _such a awkward conversation_ he think how the heck his going to find the right girl for him.

Akiko looked at her son with determination.

"Ayanojyo Aburatsubo you must find a bride now! Or I will find one for you!"

He was dumbfounded did his mother forcing him to get married?!

"That will be against my rights mom" his protest response

"Ayan I want grandchildren" Akiko beg.

Ayan was her only son and she's expecting him to be married by his age now

but upon observing his life he still not even having a date for all of his life.

Akiko sigh in her thought.

"Okey Ayan then accept my proposal" Ayan looked at her.

"You have been working too much in our company and I heard some employees that sometimes you sleep there just to finish the work.

And you never really use your leaves. So I decided for you to go on vacation!" Akiko is very determine

"But-" Ayan wanted to protest but Akiko speak again. He never want vacation

"Why do you work so much son?" she ask

 _Why do I work so much?_ He ask himself also,

"I-"He just said and no other words came out to his mouth.

He remember the reason he was like that because he don't want to think of Takeo anymore though he still keep in touch with him through mails.

He just don't want to remember the hurt anymore. _Truly first love never dies._

"Do not protest anymore Ayan, you will not go to work today you will have a vacation for five months,

and I am hoping you find someone, do not thinkabout work let your crew and I handle it."

Akiko stand up and walking she stop when she reach the door and look back at her son.

"Ayan" she saw her son looked at her

"When I see you again I hope those forest eyes of yours will shine again, enjoy my son"

 _What does she means?_ He looked down at his table and saw the magazine with his picture in it, he breathed deeply,

now that his in vacation which place he should go. He pick the magazine and start flipping the pages in the middle of the page he saw a familiar face.

 _Akane Aikawa now in America for the shooting of her upcoming movie._

"Aikawa" He decided to go where the shooting is. He dialed his phone and call to his office after he heard the other line speak

"Yes, Paul, can give me the location of Haven street, I want to go there send to me right now".

After he speak he prepared himself of finding his old friend.

* * *

A/N:So how's the first chapter? Thank you for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I never owned any of the characters. Except June I guess.

* * *

 **How they have been**

Ayan is going to Akane and he is hoping that he would recognize her. Ten years is quite long and many can change but he took his chances anyway.

His Assistant Paul said, where the location is, its not very far from his place so, got in to his car and go where his old friend is.

 **Akane/June.**

Only twenty miniutes left and she can finally can get rest. She looked where her boyfriend standing and she smile after seeing June smiling at her.

"And Cut!" she heard the director say.

"Okey people wrap it up, rest for 1hr".

Everyone from the crew and the director stop at the taping. Akane is surrounded by her artist, assistants, while they do the job on her, she saw familiar face from the few crowd watching.

She Blinked twice so, cause she might be imagining things but no. She know who is that person and he become quite famous in the industry world and she would never really forget who he is.

Her old Schoolmate and once her upper class member of _The Magic Users Club._

 _Aburatsubo?..._ she think. She looked where her boyfriend is and gave gesture that she will meet that person, she saw a nod. She immidietly go where her old teacher of magic was

"Aburatsubo?!".

She saw him smile. Its nice to see an ol friend she thought.

People in America dont really like to crowd if there were actors or actressess doing a shoot especialy when not from their country.

She hinted the friend on the coffee shop near the shoot. She saw Ayan turned around and smile and nod he pointed like asking that place she answered with a nod also and he walk going to the place.

Akane is not realy far shes just behind him before they could reach the coffee shop. They both seated. "Wow look at you!The Handsome business man" Akane exclaimed.

Ayan chuckled. "Well thank you,though I'm embarassed." they both laugh.

"So how you've been doin?, I haven't heard so much about you in ten years". she asked

"Well its nothing new..." he didnt finish his sentece cause Akane spoke again.

"Nothing new?! Ayan did you look yourself in the mirror?! you cut your hair thats new to me" she said.

 _Oh yeah my hair is long when I was in high school_ "Being a boss, I need to be good example to my employees" he just said.

Suddenly two coffee was on their table.

"Thank you honey" he heard Akane say. He look at them like a _Who is he?_ Akane read his expression.

"Ayan this is June my boyfriend" she introduced he look at June and he sense that his quite nervous and shy. "G...good to see you here sir!" June said shaking his hand.

"Good to see you too"Ayan said.

After their hands parted June can't help himself

"Im sorry I cant help my self. I didnt really expect one of the top bachellor I will meet in this big city" June said. Akane just smiling while looking at her boyfriends reaction _his so cute.._

"Am I?" Ayan don't know that people is ranking them

"Ofcourse. Live Inc is getting high in the industry and people can get very curious who owns it. And you know your very mysterious and thats why you became famous" June said.

"I don't realy socialize and gotten stuck at work, being very busy makes me famous" They all chuckled.

June looked at his clock. "Babe gotta go, Ill pick you up tonight" He kissed Akane's forehead and looked at Ayan and make a gesture to shake hands. Ayan stand up and reach June's hand.

"Its a plessure to meet you sir, I wish we can talk more but I gotta run for work."

"Yeah me too" they wave goodbye at June.

"How long?" He asked her.

"five years" She said with a smile.

"Wow" suprised Ayan

"What, I love him"

"Yeah lady I can see twinkling eyes while you look at him" Ayan said _well it really is true she twinkle her eyes when she saw June_.

Akane blush "So your not busy today?"

"Vacation" He simply said.

"Mother said Im very hardwoking so I gotta have a Vacay" He said.

"Wow thats nice, and great timing" she said.

Ayan looked at her questioning

"Next week I will go back to Japan and Takeo's Eldest turning five so you probably want to visit them... that is Sae and him... your..." she said carefuly. she is aware of their past.

"Takeo and I still have communication good thing you mention about that. I am also invited next week."

"Thats great!" Akane exclaimed

"I am sure they will be happy to see you again!".

"How...how are they?" he asked.

"Hmm let see. Are you aware about Magic store, ten years and Takeos still obssesed with magic. Sae

supports him and oooh! Sae is not clumsy and shy anymore" she kept on and He is just listening.

He is very happy knowing they are living just fine, suddenly he felt very excited to see Takeo's eldest, he remembered Takeo's request when Sae gave birth that he wished the he could see Takeo's Eldest baby but due to his feeling like unending work eh forgot.

"And Nanaka...She's amazing!" He heard her say a familiar name that made him back to reality, he almost forgot that his with Akane.

 _Nanaka..._ he mention the name in his mind.

"Is..." he's afraid to ask. "Is she..." He can't finish.

"Ooohh someone is curious. Why don't you find out" She said with a daring look.

"What?! I am not that curious" He said while shaking his head _Am I?_

 _"_ Ok handsome, but I will not say anything" Akane smiling she really is curious about this two.

"Why not? you told me about Sae and Takeo whats difference on her?" he said

 _He's eager?_ She thought.

"She's doing fine Ayan" she said with a smirk on her face.

 _That's all she can say? I thought I heard saying shes amazing?_ Ayan think.

"Ni...nice to know" he just say.

"Anyway if your going to Takeo's eldest birthday you will have a chance to see her, you will know" she said looking at her watch.  
"I gotta go Ayan" she said as she stand. "So see you next week at Japan"

Ayan stand up as he saw his friend standing up "Give me your number so I can contact you".

They both exchange numbers and wave goodbye after. Seeing old friend makes Ayan quite happy but not for long, he felt sad as he watch his friend walking away.

 _How nostalgic..._ he thought.

"Ok, now Ayan what to do for this week?" he ask himself.

He fixed his papers and bought tickets for next week. He already send a message to Takeo that he is happy going to his eldes birthday. He can even imagine Takeo's reaction when he read his reply. He smiled, he felt sudden excitement seeing his best friend for a very long time.

* * *

A/N: And another Chapter that I dont even know if someones going to read. :D

but thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I never owned anything. I am a very fan of the pairings only. Hope you enjoy this next chap.

* * *

 **Old things gone**

"Yahooo! Yes! yes!"

Sae heard her husband very very happy, curious she went to her husband

"What is it? what happened?" she ask him

"Ayan is coming here, he finally going to visit us!" happy Takeo say to his wife

"Wow! finally he will be able to see Toshio and Haru!" Sae became excited once she heard an old friend of her and the very best friend of her husband finally visiting them.

"I can't wait for next week, I'll cook very especial!"

"We will make it very especial dear" Takeo say. "I wonder if Akane and June will be visiting too". he continue

"She said they will go, June confirmed it with a promise" she said to Takeo

"That great!" He never ask of her best friend cause he know's she's going. _This is exciting!_ He did try to invite Miki he sure know Sae also try contacting her but still no response from the Old mentor and the very first Leader of the _Magic User's club._

"Mama! mama!". Sae went to their kids to see why leaving her husband.

He smile knowing he has a wonderful family. But he also face a lot of overcomes before he went where he is now.

True his was pervert when in high school and his best friend knows it, funny to remember how his best friend try to prevent him to think lustful thoughts. Takeo shake his head in the memory.

Before graduation Ayan sure did talk to him about changing his(Ayan) plans. He never like it but he also thinks that this is for the better, Takeo thought that they will be facing new challenging experience in college and maybe its time not relying too much in his best friend and vice versa.

He took up engineering in college but he never really moved on in magic, especially every time when he and Sae met, and she would tell about magic. He love Sae, he knew it the moment they met in high school, her energetic and passion for magic makes him give reason to pursue magic.

Sae tells her that the _Magic User's club_ still active after they graduated. He also heard from Sae that she and her best friend Nakatomi is making it more exciting with the help of Akane.

Akane never left the club also after they graduated and according to Sae, she teaches the new student more, he first thougt _Guess she doesn't have anymore shoots_ when he heard that.

* * *

He graduated in college and got a very good job after study, though he become busy at work he still keep in touch to them especially on Sae.

After 3years he decided he needs to confess he can't take it anymore he knew he have to say this now or never. Surely he knows they have been dating but he feels Sae never look at it as date, Date! and it saddened him. So he went to her best friend and ask her.

"Hey! Sae is my best friend and I don't want you thinking of her perverted!" That struck him He knew his pervert but he never think like that anymore not in his age now!

He just smile weakly and can't say anything.

"I know Takakura you like Sae, but I worry that you, you know because of it you might ruin her" He heard her say, How the heck his gonna ruin her?

"Nakatomi, We both love Sae and I know you are very protective best friend that's why I went to you, cause as her best friend I want you to know that I am very serious I want Sae and me to be more on we are right now" He explained.

"Gosh! Takakura your very slow! you mean until now? she still think your friends!"

That's the truth I guess he went sad.

"Ok I will try to help but don't expect a 100% percent cause I am still doubtful about your bad thoughts" A little hope but he grabs it

"Hey Nakatomi, I'm a guy can't help it" He just say and Nanaka eyed him. He just grin.

That's how it is, He learn to respect at the process being good enough for Sae and everyone around her, he took advice of Nanaka sure is!, her advice is much reliable than others and the result well ... He would never imagine anymore cause his here now.

He smile reminiscing.

"Papa!" Haru went to him crying

"Pure baby come here" he said and Haru came near and she was lift by her father. Haru just kept on crying.

 _I'll see them very soon._

* * *

A/N: My mind still can't move on in this story :D


	4. Chapter 4

So It's been years since I updated this story, I really want to finish this but due to have a lot of loads at work I can't update much often.. Well reviews is much appreciated here thank you for those who are reading.

 **Who will be coming?**

"C'mon! Nani why can't you just say yes to me!" Guy with wearing baggy pants and lose shirts infront of Nanaka, his younger than her and still in highschool. He liked her because she cooked very delicious foods.

Nanaka is beginning to feel irritation when his young brother came.

"Mako stop messing around were busy here if you want help me and one-chan"

"Hehe Gomen Nani-chan" with his hands on the back of his head

"ONE-Chan" Naoki said to his friend

Her brother had change a lot after many years. Well it was when he saw her crying and **_depress._**

 ** _Back to the past_**

She already know that, she must stop this feeling for him, she confess already, she know the results already, but still she can't help to still love him...

 _Why ... why do you keep torturing yourself for him!?_

That's what keeps running in her mind.

She admits that after all, she's still in love to him.

So the moment she heard that her love is going to america she knew she must be brave.

 _Do not make a sad face_

 _Do not cry_

 _Focus!_

She maintained a poker face while at the airport and looking at him she was hurt seeing his face and sad. Because she knew, because they both have same feeling

 _Loving someone cannot love you back_

The most hurtful she thought is that he cannot love her. He knows that there's someone who loves him and it was her but how about her? who can love her? but she still continue...

It was that day when she got home and her brother is ready to annoy her but she don't have energy...

her heart is not stopping to feeling hurting.

"Go away Naoki" she just said

And she cried in her room.

It was their dinner time and she just said to them shes not hungry and remain in her room and started crying again.

When she felt warm body sat beside her

"Hey, uhmm... I'm sorry" she heard her younger brother

"It's nothing go away" she respond.

"Whatever it is I just want to say sorry" he said again

She lift her head to look at her young brother and saw he is also sad and worry can see to his eyes.

"I feel I want to say sorry, and seeing yo like this you know.. It... its not like you" He said

She make a faint smile.

"Thank you but its nothing" she respond again

"Hey sis, I'll be here, I took the advice of mom, I'll take medical courses" he said

"Then thats good, you can do it!" a weak but tried to cheer her brot

Naoki smiled.

"Yeah thanks and starting today i'll do my best to help you and mom"

She didn't know what's her brothers reason for saying those words but it made her happy and forget about the hurting she kept on feeling

 _I better move on too..._

Focus on her future that was she first thought.

 _Back to reality_

"Hey sis , next week you will go to the birthday party?"

"Yes gotta help Sae preparing" she respond

"Mother knows?" he asked

"Yes" she said

"hmm" she heard him say

Evening

After she close their store Naoki and her mother is already in their rooms.

Phone rings..

 _"Nanaka there will be adding for the decorations"_

 _"_ Ok Sae, don't exaggerate yourself"

 _"I'm just so excited cause everyone is coming"_

"Yeah I know, Akane and June its like they are new every year they visit you know that"

 _"Oh but no there will someone special to Takeo is going to visit"_

 _"Really?_ who might that be?"

" _well its..."_

She heard the other line Sae is talking to Takeo

 _"Sorry Nan-Chan I'll have to go Takeo is having pressure finding something, we'll talk again "_

"Ok"

And they both hang up,

Well what ever happen it happens...

Thank you ..


End file.
